This invention relates to a method and apparatus for power steering.
Recently, the number of cars equipped with power steering devices has increased yearly. Such cars can be steered with a small and substantially constant steering power in a speed range of from low speed running to high speed running which is effective to decrease drivers fatigue.
However, a driver of a car equipped with a power steering device becomes accustomed to a light steering so that, when the power steering device becomes faulty there is a danger for the driver to drive the car without being aware of the fault. With the prior art power steering device, the driver can judge whether the power steering device is normal or not in accordance with his steering feeling only after running over a certain distance.